Heart without a beat
by Athena97
Summary: After the war, Ron and Hermione get engaged. Ron finds out he has cancer and is going to die. Hermione's breaking and Ron's dying. A knight in shining armour comes to save Hermione. Will Hermione give up Ron? Will Ron give up his life? Little bit of Harry/ Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart without a beat **

" You promised me you would never leave me. Yet here I am ...alone. I love you so much. Baby, oh Baby! Please come home"

The song blared through the speakers in the kitchen and Hermione Granger sang to herself as she flipped the pancake on the stove.

She smiled to herself. This was her favorite song. She set all the food on a tray and added a red rose for a romantic touch. Today was their first anniversary. It had already been a year since she found the love of her life, Ronald Weasley. And now at twenty she was engaged. She knew it was not too early because she was sure. She just knew it was him. That he was the only one.

She thought about her life after the war. Just a year ago but felt like so many decades away.

She and Ron immediately recognized how they felt about each other. They went out a couple of times and it was only a matter of weeks before he proposed to her. She immediately agreed ( obviously ). But they put a wedding off a little because they wanted to establish themselves first. They got their jobs at the Ministry, got a humungus duplex apartment and moved in together.

Harry proposed to Ginny a few weeks after the war and she was thrilled. They had waited too long for each other.

They got married exactly three weeks after he proposed.

Molly always complained that they were in too much of a hurry and she hardly any time to put together the fairy tale wedding Ginny always wanted.

But she did put together an AMAZING one. They got married and now they had James.

He was only a couple of months old but everyone could see he was a carbon copy of Harry. Except his eyes. He had Ginny's eyes. Hermione thought he was the worlds sweetest baby.

Ron and Hermione were his god parents and they spoiled him to bits.

Neville and Luna had hit it off at once. But they were taking things slow, dating other people. But Hermione could see how they belonged to each other.

She smiled. It was always nice to take a trip down memory lane. She was outside Ron's and her room now. She softly pushed the door open. Everything was dark inside. " Ron?" she whispered. There was no answer. She looked towards the bed. There was no sign of Ron anywhere.

A/N: Hey for reading. The actual plot hasn't really started but it will soon. So please keep reading and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione set Ron's breakfast tray on the dresser, whose vague shape she could make out in the dark,and began fumbling in her pocket for her wand.

She screamed when she suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She heard that person scream too and realized it was Ron.

" What the hell Ron? What are you trying to do?"

" Hermione, " he silently turned her around and muttered " Lumos"

She gasped. " Oh my god! It's beautiful!"

Ron had put together a picture of him and Hermione. It was floating in mid air and was made of shiny golden particles. She walked towards it and looked closely. " This was taken at Harry's and Ginny's wedding. When you promised-"

" When I promise that you were mine."

He completed. She raised her hand and touched the picture. It fell away like it was made of dust.

She felt Ron's hands wrap round her waist and he rested his cheek on her head.

" Happy anniversary Ron" she whispered.

" Happy anniversary baby. I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled and turned around and rested her head on his chest. He could make her feel so special.

The morning passed with them cuddling in each other's arms and looking at photos and albums.

Ron made lunch for both of them. He made Hermione's favorite, chicken lasagna.

After lunch, Hermione insisted they watch 'The Notebook' on video. Ron still didn't get the hang of electronic stuff, so at first, he tried to put on the video, failing miserably.

He pressed the pause button first without even putting the cassette inside. When Hermione asked him to press eject, he pressed it once. Hermione put the cassette inside and he pressed eject again instead of close. Then he pressed stop instead of play. Then he got frustrated and began pressing random buttons causing the cassette to repeatedly come out and go in. He stood there puzzled while Hermione rolled with laughter on the couch. He finally gave up and Hermione took the remote from him and played the cassette. They watched the movie.

Once they were done, it was time to get ready. There was a party at Harry's and Ginny's place for Ron and Hermione.

Ron got ready first and pulled on a pair of smart trousers and a white button down shirt. Then he waited for Hermione.

She pulled on a pretty aqua colored, halter necked dress that came down to just above her knees. She carefully tamed her bushy brown hair into ringlets and put on a little makeup. She found a necklace that Ron had given her. It was silver with a heart shaped diamond with R and H engraved on it. The dress was tight on top and flared out at the waist. It accentuated her curves and showed off her legs.

She stepped out of the room. Ron's jaw dropped looking at her. " Bloody hell! You look gorgeous." She blushed as he put his arms on her waist. She wrapped her arms around him as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. The kiss started out slow and gentle but became more passionate.

Finally, Hermione pulled away. " We'll be late for the party."

Ron sighed. " I really wish we didn't have to go. I just want to be here with you."

" Come on. " Hermione said, pulling him to the fireplace as they got ready to floo to the Potter's.

A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I guess the cancer part will start in the next chapter. Please keep reading and please please review! Pretty please! It'll make me happy! ;)


End file.
